Clans System (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you're looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Clans System (PGW). Clans are a type of team introduced in the 6.0.0 update and revamped in the 13.0.0 update. If someone is in a clan, the clan logo and name will appear below the player's name. It requires level 6 to unlock it. Features There are a lot of features in the clans system. They are the following: * Clan leaderboards, which indicate the clans with the most medals. * Clan search, which is where clans are searched. * Clan invites, which are used to invite other players into a clan. * Clan chat, which is a chatroom exclusive to members in a specific clan. * Clan Forts, added in 13.1.0. * Siege, also added in 13.1.0. * Medals, which can be earned up to 120 per day. * Daily Chest, Great Chest, and Clan Chest. * Fort Objects, which are used for the clan for. * A clan interface, containing the clan information such as the amount of members and sieges won, the members of the clan and the clan logo, name, and motto on the top. How to Create a Clan Requirements: 50 * To create a clan, go to the home menu and tap on the blue "Clans" button. * Tap on the "New Clan" button. * You can add a logo name, a logo motto, change clan type (a public clan can let anybody join, while only invited people are allowed in a private clan) and choose 12 pre-made logos or even edit one of them. *Tap on the "Create" button. Recruiting Owning Clans The leader usually has more control over their specific clan. For instance, they are able to expand the clan by five people with 50 gems, as well as accepting invites and generally having more capabilities when managing their clan. Public Clans Players can freely join public clans simply by tapping the "Join a Clan" button. However, if the clan if full you will be unable to join. Private Clans In private clans, players are required to send a request by tapping on the "Apply Request" button. Once the player has applied a request, the clan leader will receive a request and they can accept or deny the request. Sending a request Alternatively, the clan leader can invite his/her friends to join the clan by sending a request. If that player accepts the request, that player will enter the clan. Trivia *The clans system has been heavily revamped in the 13.0.0 update. In the 13.1.0 update, more will be added to the improvements to the clans system, which are clan forts and sieges. *The cost to create a clan was changed from 300 to 150 to 50 after a debate to lower the clan cost. ** Originally (before the 13.0.0 update), clans didn't require any money to create. *In the PG3D 15.1.0 update, the clans system has been updated to now have different chest collecting systems and a new hierarchy. Category:Other Category:Clans